srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Gauntlet
General Information The qualifying event for the Festival of Blades II Tips Defeat all vines before meeting the constructs Prerequisites None Map Text Directions Walkthrough Zumryn will show you a portal to get to the dungeon. You will not be allowed to use magic (this is enforced by removing all your NV on entering) After you step through the portal you arrive in the middle of the map. If you attempt to exit (by stepping into the portal again) you'll be repelled by an invisible force. Items and powers are not allowed while inside the gauntlet. If you need healing there are two healing spheres - one is located west of your starting location, the other is located east of where you start. Each one heals a little (~11-20) SP when touched, and then vanishes. (Battle Rage, Zorliarn's Enchantments, and Quickstone 20s remain active in combat. Since they are used from your inventory, you can also apply Kepbekk Leaves and Elixirs, but more importantly, the Hale Blade also works here) You need to defeat the four Plate Metal Constructs found in the four corners of the map. To reach either the north corners or the two south corners, you will have to defeat a . There are 8 such webs total. If you want to destroy more than the required 2, it is better to defeat them all before taking on the constructs. Once you've beat the final construct, the vines you've not defeated become impassable solid iron barriers and you're stuck with the routes you've previously opened. Each of the constructs has different stats: * SE corner: * SW corner: * NW corner: * NE corner: The constructs can be fought unarmed, or with mundane weapons. Each of them drops a . In the middle of the south wall you will find an iron chute. In the middle of the north corridor you will find a small hole cut into the floor. Initially there's nothing to do at either of those location. Once you have defeated all four Plate Metal Constructs wandering foes appear: . If you want to clear the area, they are limited to 15; however, since combat XP rewards are low, you can also flee when you encounter them to save time. When you have all 4 s go to the hole in the middle of the north passage and use them. Then go to the iron chute in the middle of the south wall. The text "Suddenly..." will be displayed, and you'll receive . With the key in your possession you will be able to enter the portal and leave area. If you lose to any of the Plate Metal Constructs you are not killed. Instead you are returned to the battlegrounds and will have to try again from the beginning. Upon returning to the battlegrounds (either because you succeeded, or because you lost a combat) your Stamina will be fully restored (but not your Nevernal Reserve). If you successfully completed the challenge you will receive an experience reward and the key will vanish from your inventory. ;Completion rewards * 768 general XP * 128 XP to all skills and powers